Convergencia
by Evanna Leroy
Summary: Mikasa va a visitar a Eren a su celda. Post capítulo 107. One shot.


**Convergencia**

– No te permitiré verlo ahora – señaló la mujer de gafas después de comentar su duro encuentro con Eren.

Sentada en el comedor que habían designado para que la Legión de Reconocimiento tomara sus descansos, Hanji bebió de su té negro, cortesía de Levi, para intentar aplacar todos los sentimientos que le había generado aquella discusión.

– Por favor. ¡Debo verlo ahora! – exclamó Mikasa colocando sus manos en la mesa, suplicándole con la mirada.

La comandante se levantó de su puesto, llevando consigo su taza. Puso su mano en la mejilla y una sonrisa triste se asomó en sus labios.

– Deja que ordene sus pensamientos – respondió, acariciándola levemente. – Me confirmó que adquirió el poder del Titán Martillo de Guerra. No sabemos qué otras memorias están apareciendo en su mente. Dale un poco de tiempo. – le aconsejó antes de abandonar completamente la sala, dejando a una Mikasa aún más consternada e impaciente.

Sin embargo, luego de días de insistencia, Hanji accedió a que fuera a su celda por el tiempo que ella estimara necesario. El guardia que se encontraba custodiando el lugar cabeceaba a causa del sueño. Sintiendo los pasos de Mikasa, alzó la mirada y se incorporó nervioso.

– Necesito hablar con él – indicó con voz impasible. El guardia asintió asustado, tragando con fuerza y se quedó plantando observando como la chica avanzaba hacia él. – A solas – El hombre asintió y subió las escaleras con velocidad, agradecido de no haber sido castigado por su negligencia.

Cuando Mikasa se paró frente a la celda, Eren ya se encontraba de pie, esperando que hiciera su aparición. Se había hecho un nuevo peinado, y vestía solo unos pantalones, dejando su torso al descubierto. Parecía más delgado que la última que vez que lo había visto.

Él se acercó hacia los barrotes, sin decir palabra alguna.

– Eren – musitó, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo. Se sentía extraña, como si estuviera frente a un desconocido que tenía su apariencia.

– ¿A qué has venido? – preguntó secamente. Mikasa alzó la mirada algo sorprendida. El rostro del castaño estaba serio, ilegible para ella, pero sus ojos transmitían fuego, ira y sed de venganza.

– Solo quería saber cómo estabas – dijo apenas en un susurro. El suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos, tratando de mantener el control. Se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia el lavamanos, apoyándose en él, observando su rostro frente al espejo.

¿Cómo estaba? Terrible, al ver que todos los planes que habían puesto en marcha hace dos años, habían sido tirados por la borda. ¿Qué propósito tenía haber realizado todo eso, si dentro de Paradis ya habían decidido tomar otro camino?

Mikasa sacó de su abrigo un manojo de llaves que había logrado robar hacía un par de horas atrás y abrió la celda. Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a su lado. Eren la miró a través del espejo, suspirando nuevamente. La joven de cabellos negros colocó su mano en su hombro, con cierta timidez.

– Puedes desahogarte conmigo, Eren. Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti – murmuró, devolviéndole la mirada con tristeza.

Eren ya no aguantaba mas. Desde la discusión con Hanji que había estado aislado. Era considerado un monstruo que había matado cientos de hombres, mujeres y niños inocentes. Era culpable de la muerte de Sasha, y cargaba con el reproche de todos. El ejército de Paradis ya no confiaba en él y tenían planes a sus espaldas. ¿Qué como se sentía? Cómo una verdadera mierda, utilizado para llevar a cabo sus macabros planes de guerra, presentándolo como su mayor arma destructiva, para luego ser despojado con un ser inútil e inservible.

Ya no aguantaba más. Soltó un grito de furia y llevo su puño directo al espejo, quebrándolo en mil pedazos, al igual que su alma en ese momento. Se sentía roto, perdido, vacío. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos de forma incontrolable, comenzando a llorar cada vez más fuerte, no pudiendo ahogar más su sufrimiento.

Mikasa observó la escena horrorizada, sentía como si un cuchillo hubiese atravesado su corazón. El verlo así, expuesto por completo, le hizo pensar que había estado reprimiendo sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo. Había estado llevando una carga tan grande, que se vió obligado a crear una coraza para poder sobrellevarla. Toda esa ira que divisó en sus ojos era para aplacar el miedo, la incertidumbre y la soledad con la que había estado conviviendo durante los últimos dos años.

Se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó, acariciándole su cabello. Eren inconscientemente se aferró a ella y apoyó su rostro en su pecho, sintiendo como pequeñas gotas caían sobre su cabeza. Ella no dejó de acariciarlo hasta que sintió que los sollozos cada vez eran menos, y su respiración se regulaba. Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos negros de ella, enrojecidos al igual que los suyos.

– Gracias – murmuró el castaño, colocando su mano en su mejilla, quitándole algunos restos de lágrimas que aún conservaba en su rostro.

Era maravilloso. Él había sido el que unos minutos antes se había quebrado frente a ella y ahora se encargaba de reconfortarla. Era así, impredecible, impulsivo y determinado. Cualidades que habían logrado cautivarla por completo, desde el momento en que le había colocado la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

Quiso decirle que ella siempre estaría para él hasta en que su corazón emitiera su último latido, que lo amaba con locura, que cada misión se volvía más dolorosa, porque no sabía si volvería a verlo con vida. Quería proponerle que huyeran lo más lejos posible, que construyeran una casa y que pasaran allí el resto de sus vidas. Pero simplemente se limitó a cerrar los ojos y apreciar su tacto, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía.

Instintivamente, movió su rostro donde estaba la mano de Eren y depositó un pequeño beso en su palma. El joven de ojos verdes no se sorprendió ante aquella respuesta y deslizó su mano hacia su cuello, observando como Mikasa, aún con los ojos cerrados, se estremecía levemente.

No quiso cuestionar el comportamiento de Eren, simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento, que quizás jamás volvería a repetirse. Llevó su mano hacia la mejilla de él, cuando sintió que algo le rozaba la nariz. Abrió levemente sus ojos para encontrarse con Eren a unos centímetros de ella. Cerró los ojos al momento en que sus labios tocaron los suyos.

Al principio fue un pequeño beso, algo torpe. Sus labios estaban húmedos a causa de lágrimas, pero tenían un sabor exquisito, eran suaves, tal como lo había imaginado infinidades de veces. Él no la había decepcionado, jamás sería capaz de ello. Se separó de ella, mirándola con deseo, esperando la aprobación para continuar. Ella no dudó y lo besó nuevamente, pero ésta vez fue completamente diferente.

Enlazó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, profundizando el beso, hambrienta de él, buscando su lengua con frenesí. Eren le correspondió de buena manera, abriendo más su boca para jugar con la ella, colocando su mano en la nuca para no dejar espacio alguno entre ellos. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a volverse más rápidas, mientras ambos explotaban la boca del otro a un ritmo que fue aumentando gradualmente. Mikasa se sentía en el cielo, no quería romper ese hechizo pero se vio obligada para recuperar el aliento.

Jadeando, volvió a encontrarse con aquellos ojos esmeralda que la hacían enloquecer. Una mancha roja se apoderó de sus mejillas. Avergonzada, desvío la mirada hacia su torso perfectamente esculpido y enrojeció aún mas. Eren captó sus movimientos y soltó una carcajada que iluminó su rostro.

– ¿Qué? – Cuestionó Mikasa, dándole un pequeño empujón a su hombro de forma juguetona.

Con una sonrisa pretenciosa, Eren se incorporó del suelo y le tendió la mano a Mikasa. Ella la tomó sin esperar que el castaño la envolviera con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia su pecho, susurrándole al oído:

– Quédate conmigo esta noche –

* * *

 **Bonus track:**

Hanji no podía continuar con sus investigaciones, era de madrugada y calculaba que no faltaba más de un par de horas para que el sol comenzara a iluminar el cielo con débiles destellos. La discusión que había tenido con Eren no podía salir de su mente; sentía que le debía una explicación y una disculpa por no haberle confiado algo tan importante.

Bajó apresuradamente las escaleras hacia el subterráneo, ignorando el hecho de que el asiento del guardia estaba vacío, y estuvo a punto de exclamar su nombre hasta que se encontró con algo que ni en sus momentos más pervertidos había podido prever:

Eren y Mikasa se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de la celda, cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos con una sábana. La ropa de ambos se encontraba repartida por el suelo. La joven de pelo azabache tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del ojiverde, quien a su vez descansaba su barbilla sobre su cabeza, abrazándola con firmeza.

La comandante se enterneció ante semejante escena, pero luego frunció el ceño, reflejando cierta molesta.

– Si ellos pueden, ¿Porqué yo no? –


End file.
